ENTRELAÇADOS PELO AMOR
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Draco quer fazer uma surpresa para Harry, mas é ele que acaba se surpreendendo... Lemon e foodsex.


**Título: **Entrelaçados pelo amor

**Autora: **Samantha

**Casal: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação: **Nc - 17

**Resumo: **Draco quer fazer uma surpresa para Harry, mas ele que acaba se surpreendendo...

**Avisos: **Lemon e foodsex

**Comentário: **Esta fic responde ao Desafio de Páscoa da PSF.

**Beta: **Nicolle Snape

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a J.k. Rowling, só me divirto com eles.

_**ENTRELAÇADOS PELO AMOR**_

Draco andava pelas ruas de Londres, apinhadas de gente comprando presentes na última hora. Era muito cedo para ele estar de pé, por isso o humor ainda irritadiço. Era Dia de Páscoa, deixara para comprar o presente de Harry no último minuto porque, parecia brincadeira, o grifinório parecia um ímã para surpresas, era só Draco lhe comprar algo que ele achava, ou tentar fazer-lhe uma surpresa que ele descobria antes da hora. Chegara a seu destino. Ainda irritado ele entrou na loja.

"_Só o dono daqueles enormes e doces olhos verdes para fazer com que eu me levantasse cedinho, e viesse a essa chocolataria para comprar-lhe seu bombom favorito: Bombons de morango com rum. - um discreto sorriso passou por seus lábios - Harry fica excitado como um adolescente quando ganha bombons, é um chocólatra incorrigível. Não sou muito fã de doces, mas admito que os beijos dele misturados ao chocolate com rum são embriagantes, espetaculares! Ia ser uma manhã... Não, uma manhã não, um dia isso sim, um dia fantástico! Ele, Harry e aquela cama enorme, um dia todinho para aproveitar seu amor..."_

Harry levantou-se muito cedo e aprontou-se para sair. Sabia que Draco nunca se levantava antes dele, gostava de acordar mais tarde. Teria tempo de sobra para providenciar a surpresa para ele. Saiu, como todos os dias, para fazer sua caminhada, deixando um bilhetinho carinhoso de Bom Dia para o seu loiro. Já comprara o presente dele, escondera no fundo do guarda roupa, na sua gaveta embaixo dos agasalhos de lã. Ele nunca mexeria lá.

"_Vamos ver, onde coloquei a lista? Hum... Aqui está, chocolate, vinho branco, frutas, os ingredientes para o fondue, flores, velas..."_

Foi ao Beco Diagonal, buscar o vinho preferido dele, depois ao comércio trouxa providenciar o restante.

Harry chega ao apartamento e, tudo está no mais absoluto silêncio. Vai até o quarto, a cama está arrumada, o perfume dele ainda está forte no ar, sinal que ele saíra poucos momentos antes. Sorriu enternecido.

"_Adoro surpreender o meu Draco. Ele não gosta que percebam que ele está emocionado, detesta externar as emoções... Mas quando estamos juntos, não dá pra esconder o amor quando me olha nos olhos, quase me afogo naqueles lagos prateados e profundos. É contrastante: ver aquele jeito impertinente e o sorriso desdenhoso, depois olhar nos seus olhos... O brilho quente e carinhoso daqueles olhos habitualmente arrogantes denunciando o quanto adora ser mimado, paparicado por mim, só por mim. Essa mistura, esses contrastes entre a frieza e a paixão me tiram do chão, despejam minha lucidez pelo ralo abaixo"._

Harry começou a preparar o fondue, sabia o que significava a saída matinal do seu loiro, sabia muito bem o porquê disso. Depois de se sentir frustrado diversas vezes, já perdera a contas de quantas surpresas e presentes Harry descobrira antes da hora, Draco resolveu que era melhor deixar seus planos sempre para o último minuto.

Entrou no quarto. Com alguns movimentos de varinha foi ajeitando os detalhes. Transfigurou a cama, a cabeceira e as colunas em ferro e prata, os cortinados em seda negra, os lençóis de cetim também negros e bordados em fios prateados. Aos pés da cama, uma mesinha baixa e longa, o comprimento na mesma medida da largura da cama, coberta com uma toalha de linho branca. Sobre ela o fondue já preparado, as frutas frescas, o vinho branco já no balde de gelo ladeado por taças de cristal. Um buquê enorme das Rosas raras e preferidas de Draco, de um vermelho escuro, quase negro, no meio da cama, junto com a pequena caixa de veludo negro com um grande laço vermelho sobre ele. Repousavam sobre pétalas das mesmas rosas espalhadas sobre os lençóis negros, sobre os travesseiros brancos e as almofadas vermelhas, sobre a mesa, entre a guarnição cuidadosamente arrumada, e por todo o chão do quarto, para que exalassem seu delicioso perfume quando fossem esmagadas pelos pés dos amantes. Pequenas velas em forma de coração de diversos tamanhos foram distribuídas pelo quarto. Algumas num dos cantos da mesa, outras nas mesinhas de cabeceira, uma porção nas laterais e nos cantos do quarto ao longo das paredes, e as ultimas flutuando pelo ambiente, escurecido pelas pesadas cortinas de veludo vermelho que escondiam as janelas. Sobre um dos travesseiros jaziam displicentemente jogadas uma exarpe e uma venda também de seda negra. Estava tudo pronto, só restava esperar.

- Harry? - Draco entra em casa, o silencio pesado o deixa desconfiado. Consulta o relógio de pulso, um dos presentes trouxas de Harry, ele já deve ter voltado. - Onde você está?

- No quarto, amor! - A voz de Harry soou baixa e rouca, naquele tom que fazia o fogo correr pelas veias de Draco. Ele se arrepiou todo, o corpo subitamente tomado de desejo.

- Harry, eu... - Draco se cala, estático na porta do quarto, o pacote caindo de suas mãos com a surpresa. Repara em todos os detalhes naquele quarto, até seus olhos pousarem em Harry, com uma calça de pijama vermelho, sem camisa, os cabelos desalinhados espalhados pelos ombros, enrodilhado numa poltrona num canto do quarto. Harry levanta-se num salto, olho no olho, verdes nos cinzas; caminha devagar, como um felino perseguindo sua presa. Pára, quase se encostando no loiro, roçando boca na boca, sem desviar os verdes dos pratas, instigando, provocando.

- Estava esperando por você. - Draco estremeceu de tesão, o mero sussurro daquela voz o tirava de órbita.

Suspirou, colou sua boca na do moreno, num beijo carregado de sensualidade, do desejo dos dois, que foi ficando cada vez mais profundo e exigente. Mãos passearam pelas costas, cintura, peito um do outro, até se agarrarem num abraço apertado, os corpos colados, como se fossem se fundir num só.

As bocas se separam para que possam respirar, retomar o fôlego. Harry o segura pela mão, conduzindo o loiro. As pétalas exalando seu perfume inebriante, à medida que os amantes atravessavam o quarto em direção à cama. Joga o loiro para cima da dela, empurra o que está sobre o colchão para o chão, acomodando-se a seu lado, as mãos ágeis desabotoando a camisa, a boca sugando com volúpia os lábios rosados.

As mãos de Harry abrem a camisa, explorando o peito delicado, os mamilos arrepiados de desejo, provocando no loiro gemidos e arquejos sufocados pelos beijos exigentes do moreno. As carícias ficam cada vez mais ousadas, a mão desce cada vez mais, passando por cima da calça sobre as pernas fortes, no meio das coxas, na virilha... Abre o botão, desce o zíper, segura o cós da calça e da cueca, retirando as peças com urgência... Urgência de contato da pele na pele. A língua desce pelo pescoço macio, deixando um caminho molhado e sensual, detendo-se nos mamilos, provocando, lambendo, os dentes mordiscando, enlouquecendo. Os gemidos desesperados de Draco ecoam pelo quarto, incentivando Harry, deixando seus desejos ainda mais atiçados. A mão morena alcança a venda de seda, colocando-a sobre os olhos do amante.

- O que...?

- Shhhshh! Hoje quero saborear cada pedacinho seu, quero que você se sinta plenamente amado. Você confia em mim? Me deixa amar você?

- Sim... Faça de mim o que quiser... - sentiu Harry colocar algo em sua boca, doce, cereja com chocolate quente... Gostoso! Beijo, um beijo com chocolate e cereja.

Sentiu um rastro quente no lábio inferior, uma língua quente seguir o mesmo caminho, uma, duas, três vezes, lenta e firmemente, até limpar o chocolate dos seus lábios. Suas mãos agarraram o pescoço do moreno, puxando para perto de si, enlaçando as mexas negras de seus cabelos, tomando aquela boca num beijo ardente.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk. Não meu loiro, hoje _EU_ vou amar você, hoje você sente, goza, enlouquece, com o meu toque... - Harry pega a exarpe sobre o travesseiro ao lado da cabeça de Draco, junta os pulsos acima da cabeça do loiro, amarrando-os com delicadeza, sem apertar (não queria magoar a pele alva e sensível de seu amor), prendendo-os na cabeceira de ferro trabalhado.

Draco sentiu chocolate quente pingando em sua pele, nos bicos dos mamilos, no pescoço, a cada porção derramada sobre ele, as lambidas sensuais acompanhavam o rastro quente limpando a pele e excitando os sentidos ainda mais, gemendo e se contorcendo sobre os lençóis, tomado por um prazer alucinante.

Sentiu quando Harry levantou o corpo, se livrando da única peça de roupa que atrapalhava o contato total de seus corpos. Ele abriu suas pernas com suavidade, colocando-se entre elas. Sentiu algo repousar sobre a cavidade de seu umbigo, a sensação quente denunciando que vinha acompanhado de mais chocolate, sentiu os dentes raspando em pele quando a boca atrevida apanhou o petisco, a língua passou lentamente depois retirando o restante do doce, logo em seguida tomando a sua boca para mais um beijo delicioso, dessa vez com gosto de morangos e, chocolate.

E a 'agonia' continuou, a cada momento em um lugar diferente de seu corpo, deixando-o cada vez mais corado e agitado de desejo, o pênis agora completamente teso, implorando pelo toque de Harry, dos dedos que passavam pelo abdômen, pelos pelinhos à sua volta, acariciando, puxando, fazendo desenhos invisíveis em volta do membro que doía de tanto tesão. Até chegarem à base, parando em suspense, para então correrem leves ao longo deste, fazendo voltas na ponta úmida pelo desejo descontrolado, os gemidos cada vez mais altos e urgentes, que incitavam Harry, faziam com que o moreno ousasse cada vez mais nas carícias.

Então ele gritou, arqueou o corpo todo, um prazer insano tomando seus sentidos, antecipando o que viria ao sentir a sensação de ter seu pênis coberto de doce quente esperando pelo toque daquela língua exigente. E quando Harry o toca com a língua, passando ao longo de todo o membro, uma pressão forte, várias e várias vezes, o sabor do chocolate misturado ao seu, para depois toma-lo todo na boca, não consegue conter os gemidos de prazer, não consegue deixar de arquear o corpo violentamente, buscando mais contato com o corpo do moreno. A boca de Harry desliza sem descanso, ora devagar, ora mais depressa, enlouquecendo Draco de tesão, as mãos do moreno alisam apertam, puxam, em carícias leves os testículos, fazendo-o perder a pouca sanidade que ele ainda tinha.

- HARRYYY!!! Eu... q-quero, preciso... Vem, você int-inteiro... Agora! Já!

Harry cobre o corpo branco e macio com o seu. Com uma das mãos afaga com carinho o rosto transtornado pela paixão, beija aquela boca inchada pelos seus beijos com ardor, enquanto a outra mão tira a venda, desata os pulsos, deixando-os livres para retribuir ao seu toque. Em um instante, as mãos finas e frias estão em seus cabelos negros, se enroscando e prendendo a cabeça de encontro ao seu ombro para morder seu pescoço e então lamber, repetindo o processo várias vezes, no pescoço e nos ombros, tentando Harry, levando-o ao desatino, ao descontrole!

- Ve...em, eu q-quero... Você!

Harry pega um lubrificante embaixo do travesseiro e começa a preparar o loiro que já está beirando a loucura, completamente sem controle, fazendo sinais negativos frenéticos com a cabeça.

- Não... Não... Agora! Que...ro assssim... Vem!

Os verdes em chamas, se encontram com os cinza prateados insanos, ambos no limite da lucidez, mal sabendo o que estão fazendo, são levados pelas sensações dos sentidos. Harry segura Draco pelos cabelos com uma das mãos, com a outra segura sua própria ereção e encosta no ânus de Draco. Olhos nos olhos, dá a estocada com firmeza, parando para que ele se acostume com o avanço, tomando em sua boca o grito de dor e êxtase que escapa dos lábios de seu amante.

Não estava preparado para a reação de pura paixão de seu amado, que num impulso com o quadril, enlaça a cintura de Harry, cruzando as pernas em suas costas, fazendo com que Harry se afundasse por inteiro, em uma única arremetida no seu corpo incendiado pela paixão.

As unhas de Draco se enterraram em suas costas, marcando sua pele com sangue. Ficam unidos firmemente por um tempo, o prazer sendo tão intenso que não conseguem se mexer, mas apenas por poucos instantes. Então eles começam a se mover juntos, o prazer arrebatador do fogo correndo pela pele, pelas veias. Eles não sabem mais quem são, onde estão, só existe o prazer...

Eles se beijam, se mordem, se aranham, deixando aflorar o amor violento e intenso que eles não conseguem mais conter dentro deles. Harry leva a mão livre ao membro quente de Draco, sincronizando o movimento da mão com os movimentos de seus corpos, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais intensos até explodirem juntos num mar incandescente de sensações, de fluídos, arqueando seus corpos, o gemido longo se transformando em um grito no momento do prazer total. Continuam unidos, enlaçados um ao outro, os corações descompassados, tentando acalmar as respirações entrecortadas, sussurrando palavras de carinho um ao outro, beijando-se ternamente. Harry Acomodou-se ao lado de Draco, sem soltar da cintura do loiro.

- Eu amo você meu loiro, muito.

- Eu também Harry, eu também amo você, demais. - Um sorriso divertido toma conta dos lábios de Draco. - Trouxe uma coisa para você.

-Hum...? O que é? - Os olhos verdes brilham de curiosa expectativa. Draco salta da cama com agilidade, corre até a porta do quarto pegar o presente. Pula sobre a cama e entrega a um Harry alegre e excitado feito uma criança, que desembrulha rapidamente rasgando todo papel. Seus olhos brilham de gula ao reconhecer os seus bombons favoritos.

- Obrigado amor, eu adorei. - sapeca um selinho na boca de Draco. - Eu também trouxe algo para você...

- Mais?? Depois disso tudo? - A risada de Draco enche o quarto. Harry se debruça na beirada da cama, alcançando no chão o buquê e a caixinha de veludo e colocando na cama entre eles, o rosto de Draco irradiando felicidade. - Elas são lindas, são as minhas preferidas, o que será isso? - Ergue a sobrancelha em surpresa pegando a caixinha, retira o laço, abre a caixinha e ergue nos dedos, uma corrente com um pingente, ambos de platina. O pingente, um Dragão de asas abertas, com olhos de safira azul claro, que chisparam refletindo a luz das velas. - Harry! É lindo! - Coloca no pescoço, puxa o moreno junto de si, beija-o com devoção, recostam-se nos travesseiros sem interromper o beijo, entrelaçando as mãos. Afastam-se ofegantes, fitam-se sem pressa.

- Quero você meu loiro, quero ser seu. - O sussurro ao pé do ouvido, faz Draco estremecer. Draco o abraça, os corpos se enlaçando mais uma vez, vai começar tudo de novo.

FIM


End file.
